Our affluent society exposes our bodies and our hair to a great many strains. The food we eat contains too high a nitrate content, and the air we breathe is heavily polluted with nitric oxides, sodium oxides, ozone and soot particles. The heavy metals which we absorb through our food and air impair enzyme activity. We are often exposed to stressful situations, which cause a contraction of blood vessels and a decrease in blood circulation. Statistical surveys show that a rising number of persons suffer from allergies, eczema and hair problems. The reasons for this, aside from hereditary factors, can be seen in a combination of the above mentioned influences and the multitude of chemical treatments offered by present-day hair-dressing.
In order to improve hair quality and prevent scalp diseases research was started to develop a combination device which could improve the blood circulation and vitality of the scalp. Medical research has been able to show that ailing body cells can, through irradiation with infrared light, be energized and regenerated. The infrared light has the following effects on body cells:
Within the cells of protozoans, animals and humans can be found polymorphic organeiles approximately o,5-1xcexcm wide and 1-6xcexcm long the so called mitochondria. Depending on the kind of cell, the number of mitochondria can vary from just a couple to several hundred thousand pr. cell. The mitochondria are the source of energy for cell respiration. Through cell respiration, the nutrients which reach the mitochondria via the bloodstream are transformed, together with inhaled oxygen, into water, carbon dioxide, alcohol, lactic acid and other waste productsxe2x80x94but most importantly into energy and building materials for the body.
Of great importance as a carrier of the produced energy is adenosine triphosphoric acid (ATP), which is synthesized by the mitochondria from adenosine-diphosphoric acid and orthophosphate. Very important for this synthesis are complex biochemical molecules which operate as reaction catalysts (enzymes). It has been medically proved that it is possible to stimulate the ATP production of the mitochondria through optic radiation. Such a stimulation can be effected with a continuous radiation beam and a pulsed beam as long as the wavelength is correct. If the radiation is pulsed the selection of the right frequency is very important. The radiation beam must also have a sufficient penetration depth to enable it to reach the tissue area which is to be stimulated.
Light radiation within the infrared light range (600-1200 nm) has been discovered to be capable of stimulating the mitochondria while at the same time possessing a sufficient penetration depth. In addition to infrared light, blue light within the wavelength range 350-450 nm has shown the ability to improve the vitality of body cells. Light in the blue fight range is able to enhance various intracellular activities, thereby accelerating the regeneration of fatigued or ailing tissue.
Moreover, pulsating electromagnetic fields have shown to exert a positive influence on the bodies of both animals and humans. With the help of pulsating electromagnetic fields it is possible to send protons from electrolytic internal body fluids such as blood or lymph directly and in controlled measures into the surrounding vessels wall and membranes. This is normally not possible, since the lipids in the membranes of the blood vessel walls, which are in contact with the blood, carry a negative charge creating a surface potential which hinders the protons and ions from entering the vessel walls. The pulsating electromagnetic field enables the protons to enter the cell and vessel walls in spite of the barrier. When this occurs, the increased concentration of protons within the cell and vessel walls reverses the polarity of the barrier, thereby hindering the protons and ions from exiting through the cell and vessel walls again.
In turn, this phenomenon causes a beneficial change in the local pH value, especially within the vessel walls. Additionally, prolonged exposure to pulsating electromagnetic fields has other effects, such as the electrical constriction of the membranes and vessel walls, the adjustment of polyvalent ion chains, the tangential displacement of absorbed counter ions, the force effect on dielectric bodies in homogeneous and nonhomogeneous fields, and electro-osmosis.
In the context of hair-care, another important effect of photodynamic energy stimulation and electromagnetic fields can be mentioned.
During the treatment of hair with products such as hair-colour or dye, chemical reactions take place. The energy necessary for the reaction can be provided in the form of electro magnetic radiation and in the form of light within a suitable wavelength range. This causes an acceleration of the chemical reaction. Such an acceleration can also be brought by using heat rays, but with the one important disadvantage that the entire area (Hair and scalp) is unnecessarily warmed. This is avoided when electromagnetic radiation and light are used.
Looking at the current state of technology, devices are available for the photodynamic stimulation of the mitocondria activity by infrared radiation, where the infrared radiation is produced through semiconductor diodes or laser diodes. But these devices cannot be used for hair-care because they lack suitable applicators. Moreover, a combined treatment with both infrared light and pulsating electromagnetic fields is not possible with these devices. Furthermore devices for the application of pulsating electromagnetical fields are also wellknown. But these devices are not suitable for hair-care due to the lack of suitable applicators. The mentioned devices for application of pulsating electromagnetic fields can moreover not be used for combination treatment with infrared light radiation.
It would be advantageous if the device combining infrared light radiation, blue light radiation and electromagnetic fields also could emit a warm air stream. Thereby the device could also dry wet hair during the treatment.
A device able to deliver infrared radiation, light within the blue range, electromagnetic radiation and hot air is not at present available.
Hence, the invention is aimed at creating a device for hair-care which is capable of photodynamic energy stimulation with both infrared and blue light, treatment with pulsating electromagnetic fields and hot air.
The invention is constructed according to the description of patent claim 1.
The invention consists of a suitably designed applicator with at least one print-board on which semiconductor diodes or laser diodes are arranged. The applicator also includes one or more transducers for the emission of pulse-shaped electromagnetic radiation, and a bellows heating element for the generation of a hot air current. The applicator is hood-shaped and has an appearance resembling that of an ordinary hair-drier hood. The applicator can also be made in a hand-held version, and in this case resembles an ordinary hand-held hair-drier, consisting of an almost cylindrical tube with a rectangular handle protruding at the rear.
The applicator can also be constructed as a flat surface-applicator.